Le bonheur ne dure pas indéfiniment
by KumiMaki
Summary: Un événement qui va bouleversé les habitudes d'un adolescent. C'est dans ces moments que l'on réfléchis à tout les moments fort qu'on a pu vivre avec la personne qu'on aimé. Jusqu'à ce que tout s'effondre. IwaOi. [ Rated: T, Three-Shot ] Mon tout premier début de Fanfiction o/
1. Chapitre 1

Genre : Drama, tragédie, Oui je suis cruelle mais ne m'en voulais pas je n'avais que ça en tête.

Couple : Certainement du IwaOi en force o/

Rating : T.

Mot de l'auteur : Bonjour, bonjour ! Alors me voilà avec mon tout premier essai de FanFiction dans cet univers qui mettait alors jusqu'ici inconnu. Comment dire... je ne fais que des One-Shot mais je les trouvais extrêmement long et pour pas trop vous charger, j'ai décidé de le couper en Fiction. **Ils seront certes courts pour chaque chapitre** mais je veux créer du suspense *^* L'idée peut être banale mais j'espère réussir mes objectifs : Celle de vous transmettre les émotions que j'ai éprouvées en l'écrivant avec une ambiance mi-heureuse, mi-tragique et bouleversante :c Ainsi qu'à l'écriture toute nouvelle que j'ai utilisé pour la rendre plus captivante et poétique.

Ps : Les « _ » sont utilisés pour les nombreux Flash Back souvent fréquents dans cette fiction.

Bon après mon petit blabla, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Des rayons de soleil essayaient du mieux possible de se frayer un chemin entre les multiples nuages qui avaient pris place dans le ciel bleu infini.

Des pas résonnèrent. Des mouvements perturbèrent l'air si calme et frais qui suivait un rythme continue sans avoir été dérangé.

Un adolescent s'élançait dans une vaste rue qu'il connaissait aujourd'hui par cœur. Il s'était levé tôt, pourtant il n'avait pas cours. Il était seul au milieu de ce lieu si fréquenté. Il marchait doucement. Puis accéléra encore. De plus en plus. Jusqu'à se démener corps et âme comme si ça vie en dépendait.

Effectivement, on pouvait le décrire ainsi. Le peu de passants qui le remarquèrent pensèrent qu'il faisait un simple footing. Il était sportif après tout. Il faisait du volley et possédait des muscles assez bien développés. Sa manière de courir était celle d'un athlète. Même si à cet instant-là, sa course n'avait aucune élégance, elle était si irrégulière et précipitée... elle n'avait rien d'un plaisir personnel pour améliorer ses compétences physiques.

Le jeune Iwaizumi Hajime âgé de 17 ans se dirigeait vers un bâtiment qu'il avait tout fait pour éviter. Surtout pas pour cette raison, il avait fait en sorte de n'avoir à s'y rendre que le plus tardivement possible. Même s'il aurait préféré ne jamais si rendre.

Encore moins pour cette raison. Son coeur battait à une allure inimaginable et indescriptible, son souffle était irrégulier et ses mains étaient moites. Quelques gouttes de sueur faisait leur apparition à cause de l'effort. Et son esprit qui se posait milles questions... Tout était si confus.

Le simple fait d'entrer dans cet immeuble le fit paniquer. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans cet hôpital. Il aurait voulu à tout pris se réveiller, se dire que ce n'était qu'un sale cauchemar et que le lendemain, il pourrait retourner en cours, revoir ses amis, pratiquer le volley et étudier en rentrant même si c'était une plaie.

Mais pourtant il était bel et bien conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Même après avoir tenté de se réveiller un nombre incalculable de fois en ce pinçant la joue, rien n'y faisait, tout était réel. Pour son plus grand malheur. Il tremblait. Il avait peur de ce lieux qui n'avait jamais été signe de bon présage.

Ce mauvais pressentiment se confirma. La raison pour laquelle Hajime s'était levé si tôt était un appel qu'il avait reçut ce matin là et qui l'avait sortit de son sommeil paisible. A l'autre bout du fil il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait par coeur et qui sanglotait. Il eut donc du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle tentait de lui faire savoir. Les quelques bribes de conversation qu'il perçut suffirent à détruire son coeur pourtant si vivant et vif de bonheur. Son meilleur ami Oikawa Tooru était victime d'un virus incurable.

* * *

Les cris d'enfants se dispersaient dans tous les coins du parc. Les mamans baratinaient chacune à leur tour et vantaient les exploits de leur plus grande fierté. Elles surveillaient du même coup leurs enfants du coin de l'oeil, tous riaient, s'amusaient, et certains même s'inventaient des histoires. La joie de vivre était belle et bien présente. L'atmosphère était en ce début de printemps, où les cerisiers commençaient enfin à fleurir, agréable et cela donnait aussi un certain charme à ce lieux si convoité.

Parmi tous ces enfants, deux amis comme on pouvait en trouver des milliers se démenaient avec toute leur énergie de gosse pour trouver une activité à pratiquer ensemble.

" Hajime-Chan ! On pourrait mener une opération « A la recherche des extraterrestres » Pour faire un tour dans l'espace avec eux ! "

Dans un léger soupir, le dit « Hajime-Chan » du haut de ses 6 ans, se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

" Tu ne pourrais pas changer un peu ? C'est... ce qu'on fait tous les jours. "

Dans un second soupir, cette fois-ci plus prononcé, l'enfant aux cheveux bruns et assez bien coiffé fit alors mine de réfléchir avant qu'une idée ne germe dans son esprit.

" Alors tu n'as qu'à trouver quelque chose de mieux à faire ! Tu as intérêt à être convainquant ou je rentre chez maman ! "

Dans un second soupir, cette fois-ci plus prononcé, l'enfant aux cheveux brun et assez bien dressés fit mine de réfléchir avant qu'une d'elles prit place dans son esprit.

" Je pensais... au démon maléfique et le chevalier servant. Maman me lit cette histoire tous les soirs et je la trouve géniale !

\- Pff, c'est trop nul je ne veux pas ! "

Gardant la même position sans avoir bougé d'un pouce ou même avoir pris le temps de jeter un œil à son ami aux cheveux hérissés, Tooru aussi boudeur que casse pied ajouta cependant.

" Je veux qu'on fasse mon jeu "

\- Mais on y joue tout le temps ! On va encore faire les explorateurs de l'espace. J'en ai marre Oikawa !

Le dénommé Oikawa prit alors ses jambes à son cou et courut dans la direction opposée pour s'enfuir. Mais comme un coup de fouet que l'on ne voyait pas venir, une main si familière et si tiède retenait sa main pâle et frêle. Il se retourna alors dans l'autre sens ayant enfin prit la peine de lever le regard vers la personne qui l'avait agrippée. Surpris, il accorda au jeune Iwaizumi un coup d'oeil interloqué qui lui fit détourner le regard, gêné. Il haussa alors les épaules et s'avoua à son plus grand malheur vaincu par Oikawa.

" Bon d'accord.. on dirait que je n'ai pas le choix. "

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent tel l'éclat d'une galaxie remplie d'étoiles, il afficha alors un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Cette franche expression gêna d'avantage le plus âgé. Ayant le sentiment d'avoir encore une nouvelle fois perdu une bataille face à son ami. Oikawa n'insista pas et reprit une expression plus neutre connaissant les limites du caractère d'Iwaizumi.

" Génial ! Allez viens ! "

Attrapant soudainement la main toujours tiède du noiraud, Oikawa prit d'une énergie affolante, partit en direction des buissons lançant l'opération « A la recherche des extraterrestres » invoquée plus tôt.

Les deux enfants continuèrent de jouer sans remarquer les heures passer. Le soleil avait prit congé et le ciel avait prit une belle couleur rosé. Leurs mamans de l'autre côté du parc leurs firent des signes pour les prévenir qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Tout à une fin comme dirait le dicton. A contre coeur les principaux concernés s'arrêtèrent et rejoignirent leurs mères pour prendre la route vers leurs maisons respectives. Avant de partir chacun de leurs côtés par un chemin qui les divisait en deux quartiers d'habitations différentes l'un de l'autre, ne vivant qu'à quelques minutes d'eux-même, Tooru fut pris d'une force soudaine malgré son épuisement après cette journée mouvementée.

" Je veux pouvoir protéger Hajime-Chan toute la vie pour pas qu'un jour il se fasse attaquer par les extraterrestres ! "

Sous ces paroles, certes celles d'un enfant de 6 ans, les mamans se mirent à rire devant le comportement si enfantin et innocent du jeune garçon tandis que le principal concerné rougi. Cette soudaine couleur rouge vif sur ses joues était comparable au panneau de signalisation "stop" qui bordait les carrefours.

" A-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! C-C'est moi qui devrait dire ça...

\- Hein ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça Hajime-Chan ?

\- P-Parce que je suis plus grand que toi... "

Dans une ambiance gênante pour certains et mignonne pour d'autres, le jeune fan des extraterrestres sourit de toutes ses dents alors que quelques secondes encore, une expression niaise et d'incompréhension avait jonché son visage d'ange.

" Alors Hajime-Chan sera mon chevalier servant ! "

Sous ces dernières paroles, les mères se quittèrent dans un salut mi-énergique mi-abattu par la journée passée, tandis que le brun était encore plus rouge que d'habitude voulant insulter son imbécile d'ami qui avait balancé cela comme si c'était une eau continue qui se déversait dans un lac. Lui, le dit Oikawa Tooru était content de sa réplique. Il appréciait tellement son ami. Il n'était pas prêt à le lâcher. Il comptait bien le suivre partout où il allait, puisque leur l'amitié est plus forte que tout.

* * *

C'est tout pour ce premier chapitre et histoire pour cette fiction ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ^^ C'est très court je n'en doute pas mais pour un début je ne voulais pas trop chargé x) Cette fiction sera avec 3 chapitres voir 4 maximum. J'essaierai d'en faire beaucoup plus pour le prochain chapitre. Enfin j'attend vos avis avec impatience pour vue que ça été dans vos attentes

A la prochaine ! 

_Kumi Maki_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Déjà, je remercie les personnes qui ont pu lire ce début de chapitre 1 très court je vous le confirme x) Je remercie aussi ma bêta-Lectrice soit KusoICry. Certes pour ce chapitre elle n'a pas eu le temps de le corriger donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes ;3; -Dit l'auteur qui n'avait pas envie de ce relire- Tueez moi ;; Après, je vous promet **le 3 ème et sûrement le dernier chapitre lundi prochain !** Comme ça au moins c'est réglé.

Comme promis, ce chapitre est donc plus long que le précédent et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pas mal de Flash Back comme d'habitude je vous laisses jugé. Bonne lecture ! o/

Ps : **Il y aura une question sondage en bas, je compte sur vous pour y jeter un coup d'oeil.**

* * *

Un visage pâle, des cheveux mi long d'une couleur vermeille, une tenue d'infirmière. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter les explications de la jeune femme. Au point où il en était, il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer . Ses pensées ne faisaient que dériver sur son meilleur ami, sur l'état de son petit ami précisément. Comment allait t'il ? Dormait t'il ? Etait t'il dans un état mi conscient mi endormi ? Combien de temps resterait t'il là ? Sera t'il soigner ? Es ce que...

" Donc c'est pour cela que vous ne pouvez pas le voir dans sa chambre 322 ! "

L'intonation qu'avait agrée la jeune infirmière dans cette dernière phrase montrait que celle ci avait prit conscience que le noiraud était dans ses pensées et qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté du début jusqu'à la fin. Elle soupira mais compris le comment du pourquoi, l'adolescent ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention. C'était tout à fait normal en soi. Après tout c'est de son meilleur ami que l'on parle. Enfin du point de vue de la jeune femme. Pour Iwaizumi, c'étais la personne qu'il aimait. Celle qui était la plus importante à ses yeux. Celui pour qui il s'énerve quand il est casse pied et têtu ne voulant rien entendre. C'est lui qu'il connaît depuis sa plus tendre enfance. C'est avec lui que chaque moment de sa vie se révèle comme une bouffée d'air frais et de bonheur. Tous tournait autour de lui à vrai dire. L'amour nous fait oublier que tous les jours au côté de la personne qu'on aime est précieuse à la seconde près où on le vit. Il l'aimait c'était une certitude. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment partager ce à quoi il pense. Il n'avait pas une maîtrise de lui même. Iwaizumi est bien trop gêné et le caractère du châtain lui en empêche aussi, étant souvent bien râleur quand rien est dit surtout quand ça le concerne et il serait bon pour un interrogatoire tous les jours. Il resta scruté sur la jeune femme un long moment avant de secouer la tête et de lui redemander dans une confusion générale.

" Je.. je suis désolé je n'ai pas vraiment écouter es ce que..

\- C'est bon, je n'en ai pas douter une seule seconde, tu n'es pas dans un état de concentration maximum. Je vais te résumer la chose : Ton meilleur ami, donc Oikawa Tooru est en salle de repos intensif. Sa mère dit qu'il s'était évanouie quand elle l'a retrouvé dans la salle de bain. Il a craché.. beaucoup de sang et ne se réveiller pas bien même si son coeur battait encore. Elle nous l'a emmené ici et il est en observation. On ne sait pas vraiment de quoi il est atteint mais ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. "

Chaque mot que la jeune apprentie disait, chaque son même qui sortait de sa bouche, contracté son coeur dans un mouvement douloureux. Chaque parole était très difficile à prendre en soi, le remord, l'incapacité de pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il se sentait inutile et incroyablement impuissant. Il voulait retourner en arrière et dans ces moments là, être un génie pour devenir médecin dans un hôpital et à ses 17 ans, pouvoir déjà pratiquer ce métier rien que pour sauver Oikawa. Mais même dans les rêve les plus fous, il était impossible d'imaginer une telle chose. Il aurait fallu qu'il naisse plus tôt. Mais même pour ce chercher des excuses, il ne pouvait rien faire et dire. Il se sentait coupable sur le coup. Tout est de sa faute ce qu'il lui arrive. Si il n'avait pas été là et encore plus prévoyant sur sa santé, si il n'avait pas fait gaffe au sourire forcé -Bien que cela était une habitude surtout envers la gente féminine.- il aurait pu deviner que quelque chose cloché. Mais Oikawa est du genre à se plaindre mais sous la plaisanterie. Quand il s'agit de quelque chose de plus fort, il garde son masque quasi permanent, il ne laisse rien paraître. Si Iwaizumi était plus sur ses gardes et moins naïf il aurait pu faire quelque chose. A ces idées, il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, frustré. Le peu de fois où il versa des larmes, là il faisait tout pour les contenir avant de tout lâcher d'un coup. Tel un nuage qui accumulait la vapeur d'eau et son évaporation avant de créer une véritable précipitation, courte selon ce qui avait été absorbé ou plus longue. Si on prend cet exemple, il est plus apte à une averse continue durant même des jours au point d'emmener des inondations. Son cœur était meurtri, rempli de regret incontrôlable. Du mieux possible, malgré sa gorge nouée, il réussi à prononcer.

" Donc chambre 322 ? Mais.. il n'est pas dedans étant en soin intensif.. ?

\- Oui c'est bien cela, nous ne savons pas encore quand il en ressortira mais sans vous mettre de faux espoir, il y restera un long moment encore. "

Il s'en fichait bien de cela, il pourrait attendre des heures, des journées, il restera dans cet hôpital : ratera les cours en demandant à des collègues de sa classe de lui prendre ses cours. Il n'était absolument pas de toute manière, en état d'y aller. L'hôpital décelait la vie de son pseudo meilleur ami dans leur main. Il veux être là à chaque seconde, si il y a une complication, ou même si il y a une bonne nouvelle à cela, il veut être le premier à l'entendre. Il ne sera plus éloigné de lui maintenant. Il restera coûte que coûte près du brun dans les moments difficiles. Il veut prier toutes les étoiles, non toutes les galaxies de l'univers pour qu'elle soit avec elle, pour qu'il lui emmène le peu de courage qui lui reste. Il ne veut pas pensé au pire.

Sous les dernières acclamations de la jeune femme, Iwaizumi la remercia d'un bref hochement de tête avant de se balader dans tout l'hôpital pour trouver la chambre du châtain. La peinture était blanche, neutre. Mais des cassures dût à la vieillesse du bâtiment donnait une impression d'abandon dans l'entretien de la décoration de l'immeuble. Les personnes qui pleuraient sur des bancs sous signe de mauvaise nouvelle, le bruit des machines servant à mesurer la fréquence cardiaque de l'individu raisonnait dans chaque allée du bâtiment, les docteurs ou infirmières, voir des sages femmes ou encore des psychiatres qui couraient entre les rués éclairés par une lumière blanche. Les cris de douleur ou de délivrance. Il ne voulait pensé à rien de tout cela, l'hôpital n'était jamais un signe de bon présage et il l'avait bien compris rien qu'en parcourant l'immeuble détail par détail.

* * *

Enfin arrivé dans la fameuse chambre 322, il resta immobile devant, prenant une bouffée d'air frais. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Mélangé entre la peur et celle d'espéré de voir son meilleur ami en bonne santé. Même si il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas derrière. Le peu d'espoir qu'il possédait au fond de son cœur commençait peu à peu à disparaître. Il n'aimait pas ça. C'est beaucoup trop dure. C'est insupportable. Mais prenant son courage à deux mains, il pénétra dans la sale livide et d'un rapide coup d'oeil, l'espoir qui s'effacer de plus en plus au fond de son être, flamba par le seule fait de voir la présence d'une personne. On pourrait la considérer comme sa deuxième mère depuis sa naissance maintenant. Celle qui l'avait accepté tel que beau fils, celle qui les avaient aidé dans leur relation homosexuel qui n'avait pas plût à ses parents. La première même à avoir été au courant pour les deux. Elle était trop importante à ses yeux. Pas autant que Oikawa certes, mais si il lui arrivait malheur, il s'en voudrait encore plus envers le brun. Pourtant, à cet instant, il s'en voulait à la mère pour Tooru. Il ne savait pas comment s'adresser à elle maintenant. C'est de sa faute qu'Oikawa et dans cet état, il n'arrive pas à chasser cette pensé de son organe primaire. Il voulait que tout s'arrête et que les sentiments de son cœur disparaissent ou même ne plus les ressentir en cet instant il voulait..

" Hajime-Kun ! "

Sans laisser ses pensées dérivées une nouvelle fois dans le côté négatif de la chose, une étreinte, si réconfortante, si familière s'empara de lui. Dieu qu'es que ça faisait du bien.. c'est la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit. Il n'avait pas eu de geste aussi tendre depuis hier soir avant de quitter Oikawa pour retourner chez lui comme à ses habitudes. Mais l'enlacement même d'une seconde maternelle était vraiment plus réconfortante. Serrant ces bras autour des épaules de la génitrice de celle qu'il aime, il enfila vite son visage dans le cou aussi pâle que celui de son amant, dans l'espoir de recherche le peu de courage et de réconfort chez quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'en voulait, il n'arrivait pas à lui faire face, mais en cet instant présent, il n'y pensais pas. Le fait de partager la même peur, la même appréhension, la même douleur de peur de perdre la personne qu'on aime. Le simple fait de partager suffisait à rendre une étreinte plus accueillante, ayant le sentiment de ne pas être seul dans cet état. Il entendit les reniflements de la jeune femme, comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas dût s'arrêter de pleurer pendant un bon moment, elle était froide comme un cadavre inanimé. Elle n'a pas du regarder les heures passées depuis qu'Oikawa est dans ce foutu hôpital. On voyait qu'elle n'était pas dans son état habituel, plus énergique et taquineuse de d'habitude. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Ca lui faisait rappeler quand Tooru pleurnichait au moindres trucs suite à une rupture, ou alors quand il se faisait mal et surtout quand le noiraud lui refusait ses invitations même si au final, il lui cédait tout, comme quand ils étaient enfants.

Quand l'étreinte prit fin, il vit les yeux encore rouge ou même les marques de plaque de la même couleur sur son visage. Elle avait du pleurer, encore et encore sans s'arrêter au point d'abîmer son visage pourtant si radieux et sans impureté. Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais toute ces paroles étaient enfermées au fond de son cœur, par une clé qui était sûrement cachée dans une autre partie de son corps. Il ressentait la même douleur qu'elle. Il ne pouvait pas dire quelque chose de positif alors qu'il ne le pensé pas. Mais une main, vint se poser sur sa joue lui faisant relever la tête, baissé plus tôt sans s'en être rendus compte.

" Ca va allez Hajime-Kun, Oikawa vit toujours, son cœur bat toujours, nous sommes toujours là pour lui, n'est ce pas ? "

Son cœur se tordit une nouvelle fois à l'encontre de son propre opinion. Il n'avait jamais douter. La mère d'Oikawa était vraiment forte. Même si on peut décrire sur son visage tout le contraire du laisser aller, elle ne restait pas moins une femme positif alors que son fils était entre la vie et la mort. Comment faisait t'elle ? Comment pouvait t'elle dire des choses pareille dans des moments comme celui là ? C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais cesser de l'admirer dans des moments pareilles. Comme Oikawa, encore une fois. Elle ne lâcher rien et allez jusqu'au bout même si elle en souffrait.

" Oikawa-San.. je.. je suis tellement désolé. Si j'avais fait plus attention à lui, si j'avais fait l'amant parfait qui répondré à ses attentes je...

\- S'il te plaît ne dit pas des choses comme ça.. si tu savais comme tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. C'est nous les fautifs. On est ses parents, on est encore responsable de lui.. Ce n'est pas ton boulot.

\- Bien sur que si ! Je suis toujours avec lui je.. je n'ai même pas remarquer son état, je suis trop naïf, trop stupide.. je.. l'aime tellement vous savez.. "

Sans réussir à ce retenir à cause de tous le stresse accumulé, Iwaizumi, finit par éclater en sanglot devant la femme aux cheveux châtains. Ce qu'il n'aimait pas avant tout, c'est exposé ces sentiments et encore moins se trouvé aussi faible dans des moments pareils. Il est toujours là quand l'équipe est en mauvaise posture. Il lui a valu le surnom même de « Maman Iwa-chan » souvent utilisé par Oikawa. La douce main, bien que froide encore poser sur sa joue, caresser celle ci alors que la mère lui adressa un sourire si honnête, si gentille. Ca le dépasser, cette femme était vraiment.. il n'y plus de mot pour le décrire, il n'y avait plus aucun doute la dessus. Ces larmes s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues roussie à cause des pleurent accentués. C'est douloureux, insupportable. Tant de haine, pourquoi le bonheur ne dure pas indéfiniment ? Pourquoi il y a t'il du malheur qui vient se faufiler entre ? Il fixa les prunelles bleu de la belle femme reflétant son apparence de ses yeux couleur océan. Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'Oikawa n'avait pas les yeux de sa mère, c'est ce qui la rendait unique après tout.

" Je vais devoir partir.. même si mon fils est plus important, je n'ai pas le droit à des jours de repos.. c'est assez frustrant. "

Venant ce gratter l'arrière du crâne, elle conclut sa phrase après avoir détacher sa main de la joue de l'adolescent allant récupéré ses affaires, pendant qu'Hajime, remarqua les moindres fait et geste de sa seconde maternelle.

" Prends soin de lui avant que je ne revienne ce soir, je te fais confiance comme d'habitude, au moindres problèmes, envoie moi un message d'accord ? Si tu es là, je sais que tout ira bien. "

Ces mots.. il en avait tellement besoin. Ca réchauffer la petite flamme qui s'éteignait au fond de lui. Après tout, les sentiments du cœur ne peuvent pas mentir. Elle est l'alimentation centrale de tout pressentiment. La joie, comme la peine, ou l'amour comme le stresse. Tout vient de là sans qu'on puisse le commander. « Toujours écouter notre cœur » ça été une phrase qui a marqué son esprit, alors que la mère d'Oikawa les aider à trouver leurs chemin pour leur relation bien contre nature pour certaines personne dite « Homophobe » Dans un simple hochement de tête et essuyant ses larmes du mieux possible, la jeune femme du haut de ces 37 ans, partit de la salle si lugubre laissant un Hajime dans un pitoyable état qui tenta en vain de se calmer. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil, le corps en avant et les mains entremêlaient entre elles, chassant les mauvaises idées d'entacher son esprit, il fallait vite passé à autre chose et retrouver son positif. Quoi qu'il arrive, Il attendra Oikawa et rien n'y changera.

* * *

Un bruit, puis deux, un troisième retentit avant qu'une main vienne éteindre ce qui créer ce son avant que le quatrième son passe la barre du réveil. Dans un bruit de craquement des os suite à l'étirement effectué, le brun se redressa et sauta assez vite de son lit. Aujourd'hui c'était son entrée au collège, il ne devait rien oublié, son uniforme, pendu sur un cintre, attendait d'être mis depuis quelques mois maintenant. Les vacances étaient passées tellement vite, il avait pu profiter de Tooru avant d'aller chez les grands. Oui, le collège pour Hajime était synonyme de changement et d'évolution. Là où le travail sera laborieux et continue, ainsi que celui de l'examen de fin d'année dans 3 ans*. Mais il n'avait qu'un objectif pour le moment à son entrée dans ce bahut : Celui de rejoindre le club de VolleyBall de Kitagawa Daiichi. D'après les dire, l'équipe avait un bon niveau. Non pas excellent, mais cela suffisait à Iwaizumi pour vouloir le rejoindre. Il était assez confiant, il savait qu'il ne serait pas seul. Sûrement Oikawa qui va lui rappeler qu'il a hâte de faire connaissance avec l'équipe, jouer et même réussir à être titulaire. Celui là alors.. il pourrait le parié, à son arrivé il lui en parlera.

A cette pensée, le brun ne pu s'empêcher d'en sourire. Sa lui faisait bizarre de passé dans la cours des grands. Mais il n'avait pas de mauvais pressentiment. Il savait que ce début allait marqué son esprit au fer rouge, c'est de la nouveauté pour lui.

Faisant alors le nécessaire pour se préparer, Iwaizumi prit un rapide petit déjeuner ayant prit conscience qu'il s'était levé tard. Il ne traîna pas et couru dans toute la maison, sûrement sous le coup de l'excitation d'être déjà considéré comme un collégien, on aurait dit un gros gamin à qui on avait préparé un cadeau surprise. Il enfila enfin son uniforme, propre, repassé et neuf. Il était assez confortable et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il prépara aussi son sac et se coiffa rapidement venant appliquer le peu de gel qu'il restait dans le contenu avant de jeter son regard sur l'horloge. Elle affichait 8h10. Il n'était pas en retard ni trop en avance, il enfila vite fait ses chaussures avant de partir de chez lui en fermant à clé. Ses parents étaient déjà partit travailler, mais il savait ce débrouiller, il n'était plus un gamin après tout.

Sur le trajet, il pensa à plusieurs choses en même temps. Comment agira t'il avec ces relations au collège ? Allait t'il enfin ce faire des amies autres que Tooru ? Pas qu'il le déteste évidemment que non, mais il avait envie de renouveau, se faire de nouveau ami avec des goûts différents que ceux de son meilleur ami. Il n'allait pas rester constamment collé au châtain. Et puis, Oikawa se ferra aussi des amis. Avec son caractère, ça ne lui posera aucun problème pensa Iwaizumi. Il n'avait pas vraiment à s'inquiété non ?

Au croisement des deux quartiers où Oikawa et Iwaizumi avaient l'habitude de s'y rendre, le châtain déjà bien coiffer et son uniforme aussi propre qu'une maison dans laquelle on venait de faire le ménage, s'approcha de lui affichant un sourire niais. En marchant prêt de lui, Oikawa, aussi bavard que casse pied ouvrit déjà la bouche de beau matin.

" Hajime-Chaaaaan ! ~ "

La personne concernée soupira en le voyant et ne put s'empêcher de rougir à l'entente de son prénom. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais pour une raison inconnu, au fur et à mesure du temps, il appréhendait d'entendre son prénom. Ca lui faisait de plus en plus bizarre. Il prêta enfin un peu plus d'attention à son meilleur ami avant de commencer à marcher vers le collège s'en prendre le temps d'attendre Oikawa.

" Heey Hajime-chan ne m'ignore pas !

\- Je ne t'ignore pas abruti !

\- Tu pourrais au moins me dire bonjour !

\- J'ai pas envie.

\- Oho, Hajime-chan est de mauvaise humeur ? ~

\- Et toi tu es déjà d'humeur à me casser les pieds ? "

Sans rien ajouté, le dit casse pied gonfla ses joues avant d'imiter une bouille mignonne mais boudeuse. Il avait conscience des constants pics qu'ils se laissaient entre eux. Mais il aimait son ami comme ça. C'était assez marrant d'ailleurs de le voir comme ça. Il s'apprêta à prendre la parole avant qu'Hajime, qui avait soupirer quelques secondes plus tôt, lui coupa la possibilitée d'ajouter une seconde niaiseries.

" Oï, Oikawa, tu veux bien arrêté de m'appeler comme ça ?

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

\- Et bien.. c'est assez gênant que tu m'appelles par mon prénom comme quand on était gamin.. et puis..

\- C'est un rejet Hajime-Chan ?! Tu ne veux plus de moi ?!

\- Bien sûr que non idiot ! C'est juste que.. au collège ça va me paraître bizarre.. "

Le futur collégien au cheveux châtain s'arrêta alors en pleins milieu de leur marche, alors qu'il leur restait que quelques mètres avant d'arriver, ce qui fit stopper Iwaizumi par la même occasion, dans son rythme. Il croisa les bras, toujours une mine boudeuse. Faussement scandalisé, il ajouta.

" C'est ça ?! Tu comptes m'abandonner ?!

\- Je t'ai dit que non !

\- Mais alors pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que ça ne me plaît plus !

\- Mais Hajime-Chan est Hajime-Chan ! Je peux pas trouver autre chose !

\- Pourtant tu vas devoir te creuser la tête idiokawa ! "

Transformant sa bouille boudeuse à celle d'un collégien en pleine interrogation, il réfléchit alors avant de se lançer dans un large sourire et d'ajouter.

" Alors ce sera Iwa-chan !

\- Arrête avec les diminutif en chan ! Je suis pas une fille !

\- Pour moi tu es Iwa-chan et Hajime-chan point !

\- Je vais t'en coller une !

\- Si t'es pas content c'est pareil ! "

Ayant la foule autour d'eux se tourner en leur sens à cause de leur cri de plus en plus bruyant, les deux amies se remirent en marche vers leur lycée en baissant le ton, tandis qu'Iwaizumi en profita pour lui mettre une pichenette derrière le crâne et soupirant par la même occasion.

" On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix.. Tant que ce n'est plus Hajime-chan, ça me va.

\- Par contre, il y a une condition.

\- Quoi encore ?!

\- Je veux être le seul à t'appeler Iwa-chan et personnes d'autres ! C'est promis ? "

Alors que de légères larmes prirent place dans les yeux brillant d'Oikawa, s'apprêtant à pleurnicher, Hajime lui mit une seconde claque derrière la tête pour l'arrêter avant que sa finisse en catastrophe.

" Oui oui c'est bon c'est promis ! Maintenant arrêter de chialer !

\- Je veux que ce soit un oui sincère !

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Combien de fois je dois le répéter ?!

\- On dirait que tu t'en fiches !

\- Je ne m'en fiche pas !

\- Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça !?

\- Idiot c'est pourtant évident ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je men...

\- Oï ! Les premières années vous allez baissez d'un ton ! On est pas en récréation. "

Sous l'entente d'une voix, qui ressemblait à celle d'un adulte d'intonation grave, les deux jeunes garçons s'arrêtèrent dans leur chamailleries matinales et quasi quotidienne avant de s'incliner pour s'excuser et de repartir vers la cérémonie d'ouverture.

" Par ta faute on sait fait remarquer !

\- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a commencer avec ton idée de changement d'appellation de ton nom ! "

Le brun soupira pour là, on ne sait combien de fois depuis le début de la journée avant d'abandonner finalement. Les tensions se calmèrent alors par la même occasions. La dite, cérémonie d'ouverture se déroula dans un gymnase vu comme une grande pièce pour pouvoir accueillir tous les nouveaux élèves de 5 ème. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes, de tous les sexes, avec un même point commun, celui de l'uniforme, juste que les filles avait des jupes et les garçons des pantalons.

Les deux meilleurs amis, aussi attentif que sur une émission parlant des extraterrestres qu'il avait l'habitude de regarder, examina les moindres détails de l'endroit. Ils étaient étrangement silencieux et ne s'adressèrent même pas une parole durant plusieurs minutes. C'est finalement Tooru qui prit le premier la parole avec un large sourire.

" Iwa-Chan ! J'espère que le club de volley sera génial ! J'ai hâte d'y être et de pouvoir être titulaire dès cette année ! "

A celle là, il l'avait vu venir, c'est pas comme si il ne le connaissait pas depuis ces premiers mots et ces premiers pas.

" Ouais je sais, moi aussi.. j'ai hâte. "

Dans un dernier sourire de la part de son meilleur ami, qui le fit sourire davantage, les deux amis s'assirent alors côte à côte avant de prêter leur plus grande attention sur la scène avant de débuter la cérémonie d'ouverture des premières années, la plus importante pour chacun des élèves présents, un nouveau départ dans un nouveau monde, un départ qui va décidé de leur vie ainsi qu'une entrée dans le monde des plus grands. Plus rien ne sera de la rigolade. Tous sera différents. Rien se sera plus pareil. Et il était loin de ce douter du changement que cela va apporter sur leur relation.

* * *

" Oikawa-san ! "

Une jolie jeune fille au cheveux long et noir avec des yeux vert qui lui faisait respectivement pensé à ceux de son meilleur ami, se pointa devant lui, les joues légèrement rouges sous la gêne avant de lui tendre une lettre et de se pencher vers celui ci. Oikawa était maintenant en dernière et troisième années de collège, après cela se sera le lycée, mais il avait bien prit conscience de sa popularité et était déjà sorti avec plusieurs filles sans avoir tenté plus loin, sachant que leur relation était instable. Son amour pour le volley dérangé toutes les jeunes demoiselles et toutes les plaquées considérant qu'Oikawa n'était pas assez là pour s'occuper d'elle. Il en valait de même en vers son meilleur ami. Toute savait que les deux amis resteraient ensemble constamment et elle en était jalouse. Mais elle savait, ce n'étais que de l'amitié, mais elle voulaient toutes être regarder ou avoir la place numéro une dans le coeur du beau gosse au cheveux châtain. Se grattant l'arrière de la tête, Oikawa lui adressa encore un des ces sourires qui en faisait craquer plus d'une. Il venait de rompre avec une nouvelle il y a pas longtemps, il n'allait pas refuser et puis, elle était étrangement mignonne. Il prit la lettre avant de lui adresser la parole.

" Oh je te remercie c'est trop gentille à toi ~

\- E-Es ce qu'on pourrait ce voir à midi pour.. pour en parler ? Dans le hall ? "

Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle n'était pas patiente et avait du culot, mais ça franchise et son courage convainc automatiquement Oikawa qui garda son sourire scruter sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre la parole.

" Bien sûr ! Je peux te demander ton nom ?

\- M-Mizuki.. Mizuki Tachibana !

\- Bien enchanté Mizuki-chan ! ~ On se retrouve dans le hall à midi alors ?

\- O-Oui.. merci Oikawa-san à.. à tout à l'heure ! "

Ne pouvant plus ce contenir sous la timidité et tout le stresse accumulé à avoir faite sa déclaration, elle déguerpit tandis qu'Oikawa sourit en la voyant faire. Ce genre de fille était vraiment mignonne quand elle était intimidé. C'était le style parfait d'Oikawa, ça il en était sûr. Il ne se doutait par qu'Iwaizumi était derrière ayant écouté toute la déclaration.

Quand elle partit, il se mit à soupirer tandis que la brique de jus d'orange dans sa main était vide l'ayant bu pendant qu'il écoutait tous. Non il n'espionnait pas vraiment. Il allait rejoindre l'imbécile qui lui servait de meilleur ami comme à ces habitudes mais en entendant cela, il ne voulait pas les déranger. De plus, la popularité de son meilleur ami ne faisait que grimpé au fils des années. Il était habitué. Mais il sentait comme un éloignement venant de lui. Il ne savait pas à quoi cela était dû mais ce qui est sur, c'est que son cœur avait beaucoup de mal à s'y faire. Non, il avait sûrement été trop habitué à être coller par l'autre que des qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble pendant leur pose, Iwaizumi avait un sentiment de solitude. Il ne s'était pas fait énormément d'amis depuis le début à son entrée au collège, mais le peu qu'il avait lui suffisait, ils étaient complètement différents d'Oikawa et ça lui faisait d'ailleurs des vacances quand ils étaient avec eux.

Par contre, Oikawa que ce soit des filles ou des garçons, il était populaire, autant en amitié que pour les déclarations quasi constante lorsqu'il était de nouveau célibataire. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il était le sujet de conversation le plus abordé dans les couloirs, tout le monde le regarder ou l'admiré. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre alors qu'on lui prêtait la moindre attention à chaque fois. Même qu'un jour il reçu une déclaration d'un garçon qui voulait sortir avec lui. Oikawa l'avait trouvé trop mignon mais il avait beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer avec un garçon et avait décliner gentiment l'invitation. Iwaizumi était là à cet instant. Ca lui avait fait bizarre, comme un abruti il avait rougit alors que le jeune homme s'adressait à Oikawa. Ca était automatique. Même une fille ne lui avait pas fait cette effet quand elle s'adressait à Oikawa et que celui ci était toujours à côté de son meilleur ami. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question d'une relation amoureuse. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était l'amour, les filles ne l'intéressait pas. Il se prétendait Hétéro parce qu'il n'était jamais sorti avec personnes. Il était normal de ce considéré hétéro et pas autres quand on avait aucune expérience ? Mais il n'avait pas de raison à se poser sur son orientation. Ca lui était complètement égale. Et puis Oikawa comblait le manque d'avoir une présence à côté de lui. Il s'occupait de lui comme un enfant. Après chaque rupture ou chaque ragots qu'on racontait sur lui ou alors sur des matchs de volley. Sa lui suffisait, il n'avait pas besoin de plus. En somme, Oikawa était quand même quelqu'un d'épuisant et il prenait la place de deux voir trois personnes quand il s'y mettait.

Après avoir fini le baratin de la jeune femme, Iwaizumi, rejoignit son meilleur ami avant même d'ajouter quelque chose, le châtain lui raconta se qu'il venait de se passer, même si le brun savait déjà tout, mais jamais il ne lui avouerait. Encore moins le sentiment d'inconfort et de jalousie qui naissait au fond de son cœur. Mais ça, Iwaizumi ne s'en préoccupa pas. Après tout, ce n'était que son meilleur ami.

L'heure de l'entraînement approché et comme à ces habitudes, une joie extrême s'empara d'Oikawa. Rien de mieux qu'un entraînement après avoir passé la journée entière assit sur une chaise à écouter des cours dont la plupart inintéressant. Il se remémora la discussion qu'il avait eu avec la jeune fille. Ils avaient décidés qu'ils sortiront ensemble, la fille plaisait à Oikawa et Oikawa plaisait à la jeune fille, ça allait de soi. Mais dès l'entrée dans le gymnase après s'être changé, un léger détail avait échappé au passeur. Un simple mot. Non un simple nom le rendait complètement dingue.

 _Kageyama Tobio._ Rien qu'a l'entente de son prénom rendait fou le capitaine. Il en était tellement jaloux, au début de son entrée au club il n'avait pas réussi à l'aimer. Il avait vite remarquer son talent en tant que passeur et cela le rendait extrêmement jaloux. Au point de se surmener jour après jour sans s'arrêter tandis qu'Iwaizumi garder un œil sur lui. Il avait conscience du changement d'Oikawa et réussissait le plus possible de le remettre à ça place.

La fin d'année de collège approcha à grand pas, bien trop vite pour Oikawa et Iwaizumi, mais ils se le sont promis, au lycée ils iront au même endroit, le lycée Aoba Josai leur était destiner. Ils resteront toujours ensemble, encore dans la même équipe de volley, peut être tenté d'être dans la même classe. Même le simple fait qu'Oikawa est préféré d'aller dans le même lycée qu'Iwaizumi au lieu d'aller à Shiratorizawa connu comme la meilleur équipe de volley du département l'étonné. Ca le rendait heureux d'un côté que le châtain ai décidé de le suivre au lieu de tenté ces chances dans un lycée qui possédé d'énormes capacités.

De plus, son premier prix qu'il avait reçu en fin de collège lui accorda encore plus d'assurance. Même si a une période il ne disait que « moi, moi et encore moi. » Aujourd'hui, Oikawa savait faire la différence entre un travail d'équipe et celle d'améliorer ses compétences physiques pour soi même afin d'être un bon joueur. Il était toujours aussi coller à Iwaizumi, beaucoup trop d'après le brun.

Cependant, dès son entrée au lycée jusqu'à son départ du collège, il était toujours avec la mystérieuse Mizuki. Plus le temps passé, plus Oikawa était proche d'elle. De plus en plus, Iwaizumi et Oikawa se connaissaient seulement pour jouer au volley, et les temps passés chez l'un et chez l'autre diminua, créant chez Iwaizumi un sentiment d'abandon. Il allait au lycée seul, il ne recevait plus de message persistant, ni d'appel qui le réveillait en pleine nuit, il n'avait plus personne à qui consoler quand l'autre était au fond du gouffre. Le fait même de ne plus frapper son meilleur ami où de prendre soin de lui pour éviter qu'il fasse une énième conneries le manquer terriblement. Son cœur se serrait au fond de sa poitrine. Il le voyait tous les jours pourtant, mais ne s'adressait même plus la parole. C'est alors qu'il se remit en question sévèrement. Qu'es qu'il ressentait réellement pour son meilleur ami ? Pourquoi ce sentiment d'inconfort et de solitude ? Ah oui en effet..

C'est lorsque des habitudes sont délaissées de plus en plus que l'on se rend compte que le temps passé avec la personne qu'on apprécie était précieuse et que sans s'en rendre compte, un sentiment plus fort prit la place de l'amitié. Celle de l'amour.

* * *

* Anecdote, 3 ans c'est le temps passé dans un collège au Japon contrairement à nous où c'est 4 ans.

C'est tout pour ce chapitre, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre. ( Je l'espère si je n'ai pas d'autres idées soudaine de dernière minute. ) Je débute donc c'est sur que j'ai quelques problèmes à réglé donc n'hésitez pas je serais toute ouïe !

J'aurais une question sondage si ça intéresse quelqu'un. J'ai une idée de One-Shot mais j'aimerais avoir votre avis : **Voyez vous plus Oikawa ou Iwaizumi en fille ?**

Je compte sur vos Reviews pour me faire passer votre avis !

A la semaine prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Bon et bien voilà, je vous présente le troisième et dernier chapitre.

Comme promis je le poste aujourd'hui et je m'excuse encore et encore pour les fautes, mes correctrices sont occupées donc il y a aura des mauvais accords ou autres enfin à vous de jugez. Je peux aussi dire que ma Fanfiction est classé plus comme un Three-Shot ( Avec trois chapitre ).

Donc ce chapitre sera le dernier et je remercie tout ceux qui la suive ou même ceux qui m'ont laissés une reviews et répondu à mon sondage notamment **lys0212** ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

J'ai pas mal galéré au final pour trouvé une maladie cohérente à l'état d'Oikawa et qui pouvait être un minimum compréhensible et non pas inventé. mais j'ai fait vraiment de bonne recherche et j'ai détaillé le plus possible alors que dieu sait à quel point je suis nul en SVT :') Mais au moins j'ai appris des choses et c'était pas plus mal.

Bon et bien comme dit la coutume, bonne lecture !

* * *

Ca faisait 5h, cinq foutu heures que le brun attendait qu'on vienne le prévenir d'un quelconque problèmes concernant son petit ami. Il en pouvait plus, ça en était trop. 5h à ce ronger les ongles, sous le stresse et la pression exercé par le tournant des événements. Il eut un énorme soupir de soulagement quand un docteur franchit la porte de la chambre 322. Mais en vue de sa tête, le soulagement ressentit plus tôt s'estompa. Iwaizumi eut du mal à avaler la salive qui s'était accumulé dans sa bouche provoquant un bruit faisant écho avec sa respiration toute aussi saccadée.

" Vous êtes un de ses amies ?

\- Oui c'est exacte..

\- Vu qu'il n'y a pas ses parents je vais directement m'adressez à vous.

\- Je.. vous écoutes. "

La voix du docteur était froide, directe et finalement, on ne pouvait pas distingué le cas d'Oikawa, si il était plutôt positif ou négatif. Iwaizumi se leva de sa chaise en attendant que le docteur qui s'était approché de lui, ne prenne la parole.

" Bien, votre ami.. souffre d'une embolie pulmonaire. "

Et là, tout s'effondra. Le cœur d'Iwaizumi se contracta sous le choc des paroles du docteur. Il s'accéléra dans des mouvements incontrôlable. Il essaya tout de même d'écouter ce que le docteur avait à dire avant de se faire de faux espoir.

" Plus exactement, une embolie pulmonaire peut souvent être liée à la génétique. Soit quelqu'un de sa famille qui a déjà eu un problème similaire à celui de ton ami. Les symptômes précaires sont principalement une respiration haletante, des rejets de sang à l'extérieur de son corps ainsi que crise d'angoisse soudaine. Il avait une hausse de sa température et nous avions effectuer plusieurs examen pour confirmer la cause de ces symptômes à quoi cela était du. Par la suite, on a détecté que l'origine de cette maladie est un caillot de sang qui se forme sur la barrière de l'altère pulmonaire. Ce caillot est déjà assez bien développé mais pas au point d'avoir permis au jeune homme de faire une crise cardiaque. "

Iwaizumi, qui avait le cœur contracté à chaque seconde et à chaque mot prononcé par le médecin s'estompa progressivement. Le bilan diagnostic avait l'aire plus positif que négatif. Mais comme dirais le dicton qui vient à point à qui sait attendre. Il ne voulait pas se mettre de mauvaises idées en tête. Ne rien prendre au sérieux. Absolument rien.

" Par contre, rien ne garantit sa survit. Pendant les prochains jours, nous allons le garder en haute surveillance en lui injectant un traitement anti-coagulant pour rendre le sang plus fluide. Bien sûr le risque le plus dangereux serait que le caillot de sang formait dans l'artère du jeune homme se détache pour entrer directement vers son cœur au point de lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque. "

Et bien, ça au moins c'était claire. Ce que redouter le plus Hajime se réalisa sous ces yeux avant même que cette solution puisse être envisageable. Il ne voulait pas croire que tout ce finirait comme ça. Oikawa est fort, il va y survivre coûte que coûte il ne peut pas le laisser tomber il allait guérir..

" Si le traitement fait effet, le caillot se dissoudra alors et votre ami n'aura plus de risque de mort certaine. Il faudra le surveillait tout les jours afin de surveillait le caillot de sang former. Même si à l'heure actuel il n'es pas excessivement gros. Mais cela peut suffire à l'entraîner dans un cas extrême. "

Reprenant sa respiration suite au longue explication donner par le docteur, celui ci reprit son souffle avant de rajouter finalement.

" Si vraiment cela empire, même une intervention chirurgical sera difficilement envisageable. Donc votre ami va être transporter ici dans cette chambre et si au cas où les symptômes persistent, appuyer sur la télécommande prêt du lit. "

Sous ces mots, le médecin sortit de la salle pour enfin aller chercher Oikawa. Enfin.. pensa Iwaizumi. Mais l'heure n'étais pas au soulagement. Rien que le discours du vieille homme l'avait achevé de son état déjà bien exténué. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait voir Oikawa, lui parler, lui dire des mots réconfortants ainsi que lui partager ces plus profonds regret, et passé le peu de minute ou le châtain sera conscient pour lui dire tout ce dont à quoi il pense. Evidemment il ne voulait pas que le pire arrivent et il espéré avoir un peu de chance pointé le bout de son nez pour l'offrir à Oikawa et Iwaizumi. Toute ces mauvaises nouvelles accumulée l'avait vraiment achevé.

En attendant l'arrivé du lit de Tooru, Hajime prit la peine d'envoyer un message à la mère d'Oikawa pour la prévenir du rapide diagnostic fait par le docteur. En réalité, il ne savait pas comment prendre la nouvelle. Elle était bonne ? Mauvaise ? Indéfinissable ? La troisième proposition était la plus adapté. On ne peut pas savoir ce qui peut arrivé. Le stresse restait toujours et encore, rien ne pouvait le faire cesser de persisté. Rien que d'être dans un hôpital suffisait à rendre ce coté lugubre et sombre n'offrant aucune once de bonheur. Voilà les fonctions d'un hôpital à la base. Ce n'était jamais signe de bon présage.

Mais plus le temps passé, et plus l'arrivé d'Oikawa se faisait au ralenti, histoire de faire encore plus souffrir Iwaizumi qu'il les déjà à la base. Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine, il était bruyant, il résonnait, il donnait des coup de marteau. Il y avait rien d'agréable en soi. Juste au moment ou nos pensées dérive et ne ce concentre plus sur ce qu'il se passe autour ou alors même le sentiment exercé contre son cœur à cause des derniers événements, il entendit un bruit de porte grinçé, laissant place à un lit roulant pénétré le seuil de la porte.

Ce levant brutalement, Iwaizumi examina le corps s'approchant de plus en plus de lui. La seule pensé qui le traversa suite à sa vue fut la suivante : Si seulement l'espoir faisait vivre.

* * *

La fin du lycée approché de plus en plus. Les années défilaient tellement vite qu'on ne se rendait pas compte que l'hiver était déjà tout proche. On ne se concentrer même plus sur le changement de température soudain. Au fur et à mesure, on ne prête plus la moindre à ce qui nous entoures, sauf les choses à laquelle on tient.

" Il fait froid. "

Seulement dans ce genre de situation, on émettait enfin une réflexion sur l'hiver frais qui se recouvrait d'un brouillard épais et sombre. Iwaizumi lui, s'en fichait pas mal, il allait au lycée comme tous les jours, le reste lui importait peu. Mais, c'est lorsque ses yeux dérivèrent sur un objet qui est synonyme de danger que son cœur se serra à nouveau. Il avait oublier ce qu'était la douleur d'aller au lycée chaque matin. Cela ne datait pas d'hier à son plus dam. Il voudrait aller en cours sans avoir cette appréhension. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Quand il s'agissait d'Oikawa et sa petite amie, il en jalousait oui, mais pour rien au monde il l'avouerait. Il continuait à se dire qu'il attendait le bon moment pour oublier enfin. Sauf que cela durait depuis son début dans cette école.

Et voilà il pensait encore à Oikawa se dit t'il. Il n'est pas vraiment difficile de pensé à Oikawa de beau matin. Ils ne faisaient même plus la route ensemble après. Après tant d'années à empruntée cette vieille rue, voilà que celle qui lui sert de petite amie prenait et changeait leur tradition. Sauf qu'il ne disait rien. Il restait muet et laissait faire. Même pas Oikawa se rendait compte de son changement à cause de cette fille.

Il expira un soupir assez bruyant pour que d'autres personnes dès son entrée dans le lycée, l'analysèrent de la tête au pied. Au point d'entendre des légers murmures le concernant. C'était assez dérangeant. Il voulait être oublié en ce moment. Etre seul. C'était son souhait le plus cher.

Mais comme d'habitude, les cours réussissaient à lui faire oublier la routine de ces derniers temps. Il avait la tête ailleurs et son cœur battait correctement, sans se contracté à la simple vu d'un imbécile de beau gosse amoureux. Mais les soupirs restaient belle et bien présent. C'était devenu comme une de ces habitudes.

Quand les cours furent enfin finit, il sortit pour rejoindre les vestiaires pour aller au entraînement de Volley. Ca aussi ça avait le don de lui faire tout oublier. Il reprenait toute son énergie pour diriger l'équipe quand Oikawa n'était pas là, étant pas mal en retard chaque jours de plus en plus tard. Mais il ne disait rien. Pourtant, il ne doutait pas que deux de ses amies l'observait de prêt, remarquant le changement de relation entre Iwaizumi et Oikawa. On pourrait dire au premier abords que cela devait être une nouvelle dispute du vieux couple, nommé le plus souvent sous le coup de la plaisanterie. Mais ces 2 troisième année, compris qu'au bout d'un moment, il ne s'agissait plus d'une plaisanterie mais il y avait bien quelque chose entre les deux. Un coup de main, c'est la seule pensé qui traversa l'esprit du jeune rosé qui en parla évidemment à son coéquipier au cheveux noir.

Sauf que plus les heures passées, et à la simple vu d'un changement décrété comme une habitude pourtant si banale, plombait l'ambiance. Oikawa n'est pas venu s'entraîner. On prétextait un simple retard comme d'habitude. Sauf qu'il ne venait plus. C'était mauvais, si en plus maintenant il ne venait plus alors que le Volley était une chose vitale à son cœur, au point de dire que c'était plus important que sa relation amoureuse, là, il avait vite changer de bord.

Hajime extirpa un fort soupir d'irritation. Qu'il l'ignore, ça ne le dérange pas, mais négliger l'équipe alors qu'il en ai le capitaine même, le vexa péniblement. Il se chargera de sa correction après l'entraînement.

Vite dit vite fait, la practice se finit sous les coup de 20h. Le brun se chargea alors de ce changer après avoir aidé les premières année à rangé et retourna vite se changer avant de partir le dernier, fermant la salle par la même occasion. C'est alors que sur la route du retour, il repensa à Oikawa, lui alors, il allait juré de lui en mettre une la prochaine fois qu'il le voit.

Arrivé enfin chez lui, une silhouette caché par l'ombre de la nuit se fit reconnaître. Il haussa un sourcil. Quelqu'un l'attendait devant chez lui ? Sa mère ? Son père ? Il repensa à ce qu'il avait pu faire ces derniers temps au lycée au point de l'attendre au pilier de la porte. Sauf que, plus l'approche se faisait, plus l'aspect de la personne fut reconnaissable. A sa plus grande surprise, il reconnu un Oikawa, assit par terre, derrière sa porte. Il s'empressa de s'approcher de lui. Le visage marqué de plaque rouge, des yeux humides ainsi que des paupières close. Qu'es qu'il s'était passé.. ?

Il s'agenouilla devant la source de son inquiétude et le secoua pour le réveiller. Solution qui fonctionna puisque le châtain se réveilla progressivement, en se frottant les yeux et lâchant un petit bâillement de part et d'autre. Il remarqua la mine triste qu'exprimé l'autre.

" Iwa-Chan.. Console moii ! "

Durant la prononciation de sa phrase, un poids de plus de 70 kg et des brouettes s'écrasa sur lui. Putain qu'es qui lui prenait à cet abruti ? Iwaizumi n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à rigoler.

" Qu'es que tu me veux Kusokawa ?! Pourquoi t'es pas venu à l'entraînement ? Tu crois pouvoir te permettre de faire tout ce que tu veux maintenant que tu es capitaine ?! "

Tiens.. il avait l'impression que ça faisait des mois qu'il ne lui avait pas adresser la parole. Un frisson le traversa, ça lui faisait bizarre, il n'avait jamais sentit sa auparavant. Ca en était assez désagréable.

" Mais mais.. Mi.. Mizuki m'a quitté.. ! "

De nombreuse larmes déferla sur son visage pâle. Ah.. alors il allait être l'épaule sur laquelle pleurait, écouter son charabia sur le pourquoi du comment il n'était plus en couple avec elle. Il n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais il sentit un certain poids se dissipé dans son cœur. Mais, il n'allait pas non plus sauter sur le dossard un de Seijou. Il n'était pas comme ça et puis de toute façon, c'est pas en une rupture que les habitudes reprendront. Le brun, rancunier de base ne va pas lui laisser la moindre chance de se rattraper aussi vite avec le temps ou il avait souffert de la distance. Il lui proposa tout de même.

" Ok, c'est bon rentre on en discute en haut. "

Oikawa se contenta d'un hochement de tête et suivit Hajime en venant retirer cses chaussures. Les parents d'Iwaizumi étaient en déplacement professionnel. Il se gérait seul depuis une bonne semaine, ce qui surprit Tooru. Après tout, il ne passait plus de temps avec le brun, il n'avait pas été au courant. Sur le coup il ne compris pas, mais ça le gêné de pas l'avoir su. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de monter jusqu'à la pièce prise de toute l'intimité du brun. Il s'assit alors sur le lit, reniflant la morvelle qui s'apprêtait à couler, venant ensuite tendre ses bras à un Iwaizumi, contrarier, du point de vue d'Oikawa. Soufflant d'agacement, il se plie quand même au exigence du châtain, même si il n'aimait pas ça. Il allait devoir l'écouter se plaindre. Comme avant. Il se cala contre Iwaizumi, tel un bébé blottit à sa mère et débuta son récit, reniflant de temps à autre.

" Elle.. elle est venu me voir avant mon entraînement de Volley.. elle avait les larmes au yeux parce que.. parce qu'elle s'en voulait de ce qu'elle allait me dire d'avance mais.. elle me dit qu'elle voulait rompre parce que.. elle sait lassé de moi. Ca faisait depuis fin du collège qu'on était ensemble. Mais elle ne se voyait pas créer un.. avenir à mes côtés. En gros elle est allée voir ailleurs.. Iwa-Chaan.. je l'aimais tellement.. je suis perdus maintenant.. "

 _Moi aussi.. je suis perdus. Je t'aime tellement._ Il aurait tellement lui répondre cela, mais ce n'était pas son genre et s'était franchement pas le moment de dire des choses pareils. Il s'en ficher bien, comme à chacune de ces anciennes ruptures d'ailleurs. Mais il continuait de l'écouter, parce qu'il pensait que c'était son rôle. Seule ces quelques mots sortit de la bouche d'Iwaizumi.

" Tu n'y peux rien Shittykawa, se sont des choses qui arrive. On ne peut pas le maîtriser. L'amour c'est franchement pas facile à vivre. "

Il se contenta de caresser la chevelure claire et douce de son meilleur ami. Les mots avait était dit du taque au taque. La dernière phrase inspiré une profonde détresse. Oikawa le remarqua, ce n'était pas normal que ce genre de mot sorte de la bouche d'Iwaizumi, il n'était pas comme ça. C'était lui qui devait être triste, pourquoi Hajime avait une mine aussi dépité ?

" Iwa-Chan.. qu'es qu'il y a.. ? "

Des larmes se mirent à couler à l'encontre de sa propre volonté. Il essuya celle ci avant qu'elle ne s'écoule en tiquant un rire nerveux.

" Ah.. ouais, merde.. c'est rien. Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas.. triste. Ca coule tout seul.. "

Les paroles d'Iwaizumi sonnait si faux à l'intérieur de lui. Oikawa pourtant le crut et ne dit rien.

" C'est moi qui devrait pleurait.. Tu es vraiment bizarre Iwa-Chan.

\- Ca va c'est bon ferme là !

\- Bizarrement ça va mieux.. mais pleure pas Iwa-Chan, c'est pas grave maintenant je serais tout à toi. ~ "

Une frappe fit taire le plus idiot des deux. Celui là, il dit ça mais savait t'il les réels sentiments d'Iwaizumi ? A dire ça, suffisait à le blesser au plus profond de lui. Il savait pertinemment qu'il mentait. Une fois en couple, il va à nouveau s'éloigner et revenir pour le consoler. Sans que rien ne se produise au milieu, comme une boucle à répétition. Il dégagea le châtain.

" Sort de là si ça va mieux triple abruti. J'ai pas besoin de t'entendre couiner toute la nuit !

\- Mais Iwa-Chaaan pourquoi tant de méchanceté ?

\- Tu me soûles tu aurais pu au moins venir à l'entraînement ! Et.. "

Il était prêt à lui balancer tout le remord accumulé et lui faire ressentir son abandon de ces derniers mois. Mais, les larmes encore présente au coins des yeux d'Oikawa l'arrêta net. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Tooru haussa un sourcil. Il allait dire quelque chose ?

" Et ?

\- Laisse tombé t'es trop stupide pour comprendre.

\- Mais je veux savoir !

\- Il y a rien à savoir !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu es en couple ? "

Alors celle là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Comment cet idiot qui lui servait de capitaine pouvait blatérer un truc pareil dans un moment comme celui là.

\- Pourquoi je le serais ? Qu'es que j'en ai à foutre..

\- Hum.. il faut vraiment que tu te trouves quelqu'un. Tu es encore puceau c'est inquiétant.

\- Qu'es que tu viens de dire ?!

\- Si tu savais comme c'est génial un corps en dessous du sien, qui gémis sous tes coups de rein. C'est exci...

\- C'est bon ferme là je ne veux pas savoir !

\- Mais c'est affolant !

\- Il y a rien d'affolant ! Je fais ce que je veux, tant que ça ne me dérange pas je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'obligerais à le faire ! "

Tooru afficha une mine boudeuse sous sa réflexion. C'est vrai il n'y a rien de mal mais ce serait tellement marrant d'entendre Iwaizumi racontait sa première expérience. Lui par contre, ça ne le fit pas rire. Bien sûr que des fois il a besoin de faire ce genre de chose, il est en pleine puberté, ses hormones peuvent lui jouer des tours. Sauf que il ne se voit pas le moins du monde le faire avec une fille. En vérité ça le repoussait étrangement. Il secoua sa tête avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux.

" Maintenant rentre, ta mère va s'inquiéter.

\- Oui maman. "

Un léger rire s'échappa de la bouche du châtain. Il reprit ces affaires avant de sortir tout seul sans qu'Iwaizumi ne le raccompagne. Même cette habitude, ils l'ont perdus. Seul Iwaizumi s'en rappelle. Il le laissa sortir entendant un « Merci Iwa-Chan » avant que le silence prit possession de la pièce.

Il put enfin relâcher toute la pression accumuler. Il ne savait pas comment prendre la nouvelle. Mais la haine prenait plus le dessus. Il lui en voulait terriblement. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte. Pour Oikawa, il n'y avait aucun changement entre leur relation. Mais pour Iwaizumi, ce manque se ressentait sans la moindre hésitation. Il s'allongea sur le dos laissant de nouvelle larme couler mais cette fois ci contrôler. Il savait pertinemment qu'il voulait pleurer. Il ne se retint pas. Il en avait marre, de souffrir, d'être mis à l'écart, d'être même considéré comme une roue de secours. Ca en était étouffant. Il allait falloir un jour ou tout se dise en face.

L'entraînement se déroula sans aucun incident déclarer. Sauf peut être une relation tendu entre Oikawa et Iwaizumi ? Ca c'est claire que toute l'équipe l'avait remarquer. En réalité, le capitaine de Seijou se plaignait ne comprenant pas pourquoi Iwaizumi ne lui prêta plus la moindre attention et on pouvait dire que ça lui pesait sur le système. Hajime lui, ne laissait rien paraître de son expression habituel qu'il garda. Pour lui tout allait bien. Si seulement ils savaient le temps qu'il a passé à rester le plus impassible dans des moments pareils. Mais rien n'y faisait, les deux ne s'accordèrent pas la moindre parole ou même ne serait ce qu'un regard.

C'est alors que, aussi prévoyant et observateur dans l'âme, Hanamaki, un des troisième année, décida de faire partager sa « magnifique idée » pour pouvoir ramener les choses a leur place. Même si d'un côté il était assez joueur et aimait fourré son nez dans les affaires des autres. C'était plus fort que lui, il devait faire quelque chose pour satisfaire son envie personnel. Il en parla une fois que tout les première et deuxième furent partit ne laissant que les quatre troisième années.

" Booon j'ai une proposition à vous faire ! "

Dans un étonnement générale, les trois autres arrêtèrent tout mouvement pour poser leur regard sur le principal concerné.

" J'ai envie de bouger en ce moment. Ca vous dit une soirée rien que tout les quatre pour se divertir avant les éliminatoires pour le championnat national interlycée ?

\- Qu'es que tu veux faire encore ?

\- Oho rien de bien spécial Iwaizumi, une simple soirée entre pote non ? Je vous invites chez moi pour toute la nuit !

\- Je refuse.

\- Moi je suis partant.

\- Moi aussi, ça me permettra d'oublier. "

Seul Iwaizumi s'offusqua à refuser. Il n'avait pas envie de faire la fête en d'autres terme et encore moins de partager la même pièce que l'autre crétin de capitaine. Hanamaki, s'attendant à ce genre de réponse avait déjà préparé un plan B.

" Dommage pour toi, j'avais prévu de prendre du Agedashi Tofu.

\- C'est pas avec de la bouffe que tu vas m'acheter.

\- Dans ce cas là.. je ne te donnerais pas les nombreux indices que j'ai récolté pour toi par rapport à..

\- C-C'est bon j'ai compris je viendrais t'es content ?! "

Dans un sourire victorieux, Hanamaki sourit de toute ses dents. Il savait que le chantage fonctionnait sur le vice capitaine. Les autres par contre, était dans une incompréhension générale. Il avait le sentiment d'être à l'écart de quelque chose d'important mais tenu secret entre les deux garçons.

Avant de quitter le vestiaire, Le rosé rappela à l'ordre les trois autres pour la soirée de demain chez lui ainsi que l'organisation rapidement faite. Ils se quittèrent alors sous l'ambiance quelque peut détendu, tandis que les deux parents de l'équipe ne s'adressent pas la moindre parole encore une fois.

Le jour J arriva assez rapidement. Tout le monde étaient arrivé chez Hanamaki à l'heure et au bonne endroit. Tous était en costard cravate comme avait prédit le rosé. C'était en partie pour satisfaire son thème de la soirée. Il leur avait promis de quoi s'amuser. Ca aller au moins les faire changer d'avis et quelque peu détendre l'atmosphère qui risqué d'éclater d'un moment à un autre.

Mais à peine arrivé, le numéro 3 imposa son premier jeu dès le commencement de sa soirée organisée.

" Bien, donc pour commencer, j'ai envie que l'on fasse une partie de jeu de la bouteille ? Ca vous tente ?

\- Faite ça mais sans moi !

\- Aller ça serra pour rire Iwaizumi !

\- M'entraînez pas dans vos conneries c'est complètement ridicule !

\- Et donc pendant ce temps là tu vas faire quoi ?

\- .. Je rentre !

\- Fait attention Iwaizumi ça va te retombé..

\- Rha c'est bon faite comme vous voulez ! "

Ce mettant alors en tailleur dans une forme géométrique mi ronde mi carré, amenant une bouteille venant de son frigo, Hanamaki débuta alors le premier lancé du flacon. Pour commencer, comme si la soirée avait était faite pour traumatiser Iwaizumi, ce dernier fut le premier choisi pour embrassé le rosé. Rosé qui d'ailleurs avait un large sourire durant l'échange jetant des coups d'oeil où Oikawa fit mine de s'en fichait. Puis le jeu reprit. C'était souvent les mêmes couple qui se retrouver en face soit Hanamaki/Matsukawa, ou Hanamaki/Iwaizumi voir même Oikawa/Matsukawa le plus souvent Par manque de chance, aucune fois, Oikawa et Iwaizumi se retrouva face à face pour un baiser, même léger. C'est le simple hasard qui faisait les choses. C'est ce qui déçu alors Hanamaki qui décida de changer de jeu, pour débuter par un strip poker.

" Bon le but est simple. On va effectué des gages à quatre. A chaque fois que le premier perd, il devra enlevé un de ces vêtements. Celui qui se retrouveras nu aura un gage valable partout ou il ira. Il sera décidé par les 3 gagnant c'est bon ? "

Tous approuvèrent l'idée du rosé malgré un mécontentement d'Iwaizumi qui trouvait tout sa complètement stupide. Il avait envie de tous les tuer un par un. Malgré le mépris du brun, le jeu débuta. Les premières épreuves était physique, il fallait soit être celui qui resterait le plus longtemps à cloche pied ayant comme perdant Hanamaki le moins endurant des trois qui fut le premier à devoir enlever son t-shirt manche longue étant déjà torse nu. Heureusement que le chauffage était présent. En pleins hiver, il pouvait très vite choppé la grève. Pour les épreuves suivantes, il s'agissait de celui qui manger le plus rapidement un bol de riz ayant comme perdant Oikawa qui n'aimait pas manger n'importe comment. Ca pouvait jusqu'à celui qui faisait la blague la plus ridicule perdus par Iwaizumi.

L'ambiance était apaisante, les rivalités ressentit plus tôt entre les 2 meilleur ami, si on pouvait encore appeler cela comme ça, s'était effacé au fur et à mesure en laissant du laisser aller. Il fallait se détendre de temps en temps. Et Iwaizumi ne s'en offusqua pas, sa lui faisait énormément du bien. Il se sentait enfin léger, il ne pensait à plus rien, restait naturelle alors que ces derniers temps, il s'efforcer à rester celui d'avant alors qu'au fond, un énorme trou noir c'était formé dans son cœur.

A la fin de la partie, Iwaizumi fut le perdant, il ne lui restait que son caleçon et devait le retirer ayant perdus la dernière épreuve qui consisté à décrire dans les moindres détails, une scène érotique. Iwaizumi avait été gêné comme pas possible, qu'il avait même finit par abandonner. Ne retirant pas son derniers morceaux de tissus, considérant qu'il avait déjà perdus et sous la gêne, se rhabille sous le mécontentement en chœur du groupe.

Les quatre amis, s'arrêtèrent un instant pour grignoter. L'heure avait vite tournée affichant déjà trois heure du matin. Pour Hanamaki, il était temps de passé au dessert, soit l'épreuve finale sur laquelle il misait énormément. Un action ou vérité. Hanamaki prit la parole.

" Bon je commence, Oikawa, action ou vérité.

\- Vérité pour commencer.

\- Parfait, que pense tu d'Iwaizumi en ce moment ? "

Celui ci ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une mine boudeuse sous la question. C'est partit pour les réflexions.. pensa Hajime.

" Je sais même pas pourquoi il me fait la tête ! Je lui ai rien fait, il m'ignore et pourtant il reste normal avec les autres et pas avec moi et il m'énerve ! C'est un méchant Iwa-chan !

\- Vous croyez pas que c'est le moment l

\- Sauf que nous voir maman et papa se disputaient ça baisse le moral de l'équipe !

\- C'est vrai ça Iwa-chan !

\- Je suis pas votre mère !

\- Oh parce que tu te voyais comme tel Iwaizumi ? "

Le pic lancé par Matsukawa eu le don de créer un rictus irritant à Iwaizumi qui s'arrêta alors de protester.

" Bon alors.. Matsukawa. Action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Commence un déhancher sur Hannamaki pendant quelques minutes.

\- C'est facile ça.

\- J'y peux rien j'ai pas d'idée ! "

Gardant un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres, le noiraud s'exécuta débutant la séance, tandis qu'Iwazumi roula des yeux sous la scène qui s'expose à lui. A la fin du petit manège, ce fut au tour de Matsukawa de lancé une action choisit par Iwaizumi.

" Embrasse Oikawa. "

Sous ces mots, ses joues s'enflammèrent par la surprise de l'action donnée.

" Hors de question !

\- C'est les règles tu dois le faire ~

\- Mais pas avec cet idiot !

\- L'idiot que je suis est d'accord.

\- J'ai pas besoin de ton avis ! "

Soupirant d'agacement, il s'approcha tout de même de lui, obligé évidement sinon ça partait en chantage, sentit les lèvres se posait sur les siennes sans avoir eu le temps de réfléchir correctement. Tous s'embrouilla dans sa tête. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ces joues était bouillante sous la gêne. Il y répondit tout de même, alors que son cerveau resta en mode beug. Ce baiser était si chaud, les lèvres gercée du châtain ne le dérangait pas. Il avait aussi les lèvres étrangement sucrée. Mais dans son désaccord, celui ci approfondie le baiser venant même demandé accès à sa bouche. Ne s'y attendant pas, et sous la curiosité, Iwaizumi les entre ouvrit, sentant une langue visitait les moindres recoin de sa bouche, tandis que l'autre tenta en vain de prendre l'avantage ne se rendant toujours pas compte de ce qui se passé. Derrière, on voyait les sourires moqueurs mais fière d'Hanamaki et de Matsukawa se lançant un regard complice. Il voulait continuer le baiser, depuis le temps qu'il avait attendu ça. Mais le manque de souffle le coupa dans son élan et rompit le baiser, haletant comme jamais.

" Biien, c'était magnifique !

\- Hanamakki je vais te tuer..

\- On verra ça plus tard, je te rappelle que tu as un gage valable une semaine.

\- Ouais je sais..

\- J'ai hâte de commencer demain ! Iwa-chan ne pourra pas me frapper!

\- Il ne pourra pas non plus nous désobéir.

\- Comme un esclave. "

Les trois se mirent à rire pour se moquer. Iwaizumi allait souffrir pendant une semaine, ça il en était sur, il resta tout de même muet et toujours aussi gêné. Mais il oublia que c'était son tour de choisir. Il désigna au hasard.

Le jeu continua de tourner doucement. Mais la révélation d'Hanamaki sur un secret qu'il partait à deux en ce moment l'irrita au plus point.

" Je t'avais dit de ne rien dire !

\- C'est pas un crime de demandé des infos sur une personne.

\- Sauf que c'est.. gênant.

\- Mon dieu, Iwa-chan surveillait tout mes fait et geste ? Je suis outré !

\- C'est bon la ferme n'en rajoute pas !

\- L'amour alala ~

\- Hanamaki.. enfoiré.. "

Oikawa regarda le dernier qui avait prit la parole surprit. Iwa-chan serait amoureux de lui ? Ou s'était juste un pic lancé ? Il ne pourrait jamais pensé ça.

" Mais ne t'inquiète pas on dirait qu'il ne s'en ai pas rendu compte encore.

\- Putain.. mais ferme là ! Tu dis que des conneries de toute manière.

\- Je mens très peu sur ce genre de sujet. "

Ce fut la goutte de trop. Sous l'agacement générale, Iwaizumi quitta brusquement l'hébergement du rosé et déboula en trompe sans entendre les appels le concernant. Il sortit alors laissant les trois confus. Mais il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour qu'Oikawa se lanca à sa poursuite. Une course interminable s'enchaîna. Oikawa n'arrivait toujours pas à rattraper le brun qui lui était arrivé chez lui.

Devinant l'endroit ou se cacher son meilleur ami, il ne tarda pas a arrive à son tour et entra sans aucune gêne à l'intérieur.

" Iwa-chan !

\- Dégage de là !

\- Laisse moi te parler s'il te plaît !

\- Comme si tu avais quelque chose à me dire !

\- S'il te plaît.. "

Entendant la voix suppliante se rapprocher de lui, il pu constater que le brun était maintenant en face de lui, essoufflé, tout comme lui par la course effectuer en pleine rue, dans des rues sombres et étroite, ainsi que le froid qui se propagé dans n'importe qu'elle recoin de la ville.

Réussissant enfin a faire abstraction de ces halètement incessant, il reprit la parole.

" Iwa-chan.. pourquoi m'évites tu.. ?

\- Parce que c'est évident abruti !

\- Mais de quoi..

\- Tu ne t'en ai même pas rendus compte..

\- Iwa-chan..

\- Tout ce temps.. ou toi tu étais heureux.. tout ce temps ou j'ai été mis à l'écart. Tout ce temps ou tu ne me disais plus rien ! Tu étais obsédé par l'amour ! Je ne suis pas jaloux ! C'est juste que.. je ne sais pas du jour au lendemain on ne fait plus la route ensemble, on ne mange plus ensemble le midi, je n'ai plus rien à écouté que le silence. Toutes nos habitudes perdus je me suis sentit.. seul putain c'est frustrant.

\- Iwa-chan je..

\- C'est bon te cherche pas des excuses.. C'est juste que d'un coup tu déboules pour me parler de ta rupture mais pour moi.. ce n'était plus comme avant. J'ai l'impression d'être une roue de secours.

\- Bien sur que non !

\- Prends moi pour un con ! Tu oses toujours dire que je suis méchant ?! "

Prenant son coussin, il le serra fermement pour essayer de retenir ses sanglots. Il en avait marre d'être aussi faible à cause de se foutue sentiments. Vraiment sa lui pourrissais la vie, il avait envie de se tuer. Il n'était pas comme ça avant, comment as t'il pu changer autant.

" Je.. je suis désolé, je ne m'en était pas rendu compte et.. maintenant que tu me le dis, j'ai compris que je t'ai fait du mal.. je suis tellement désolé.. pardonne moi Iwa-chan. Tu sais que pour moi tu as toujours était un pilier dans ma vie.

\- Pourtant pendant ces 3 ans avec ton couple c'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné !

\- Je sais.. je te demande pardon.. je m'en veux.. Dit moi comment me rach.. "

Sans laisser la fin de son mot passé la barrière de ces lèvres, une bouche intruse se posa sur les siennes d'un rapide coup de vent. Même si ça n'avait pas durait longtemps, il avait bien compris le sens de cette action, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son meilleur ami. L'autre se recacha sous son coussin gêné.

" Juste.. ferme là.

\- Iwa-chan.. je te promet que je ne te ferrais plus de mal. Au contraire, je vais bien m'occuper de toi ! ~ "

Sans le laisser protesté, le châtain se jeta instinctivement sur le dit Iwa-chan, tandis que l'autre tenté de le repousser le plus possible. Il était gêné. Beaucoup trop gêné.

" Tu sais Iwa-chan.. je ne vais pas te le cacher.. j'étais amoureux de Mizuki. Mais j'ai partagé plus de chose avec toi, tu me connais mieux qu'elle.. et j'aime pas quand tu me fais la gueule. Ca me rend mal. Je tiens à toi vraiment. Je t'aime. Et grâce a ça, je l'ai déjà oublier. Nos délires m'ont manqué. C'était affreux. Mais j'arrivais pas à revenir vers toi. Je te sentait m'éloigner et ça me faisait du mal. Mais..

\- C'est bon.. j'ai compris. "

Dans un vrai et long câlin, dont Iwaizumi avait perdus l'habitude, les deux s'abandonnèrent ensemble, des bisous par si, des mots doux par là, des excuses répété par Oikawa envers son comportement se disant qu'il s'en voulait et même des reniflement suite aux retrouvailles. Ca faisait longtemps beaucoup trop longtemps. Oikawa se promit de ne plus être aussi éloigné de son petit ami, Iwaizumi rappela la promesse qu'il avait faite à Oikawa. De le protéger quoiqu'il arrive. Il ne devait pas détruire une promesse si vieille. Mais sa fierté avait prit le dessus. Il s'en voulait aussi d'un côté mais tout qui est bien qui fini bien. L'amour les unira des a présents, leur amitié aussi restera intacte. Plus rien ne changeras. Tout redeviendra comme avant.

Malheureusement, quelque semaines plus tard, un 21 décembre, un vendredi pour être plus précis. La veille des vacances de Noël, une journée tout à fait ordinaire c'était dérouler pour les deux amoureux. Il avait fait le chemin aller et retour ensemble, avaient manger durant leur pose à midi, s'était entraîner avec un Oikawa plus motivé qu'auparavant, ce qui fit sourire Hanamaki le prenant pour satisfaction personnel.

Pourtant à peine arrivé chez lui, Oikawa, toujours aussi énergique qu'en milieu d'après midi, monta dans sa chambre pour déblatérer toute ces affaires. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait un cahier d'Iwaizumi qu'il devait à tout prit lui rendre à cause d'une évaluation le lendemain. Il se précipita en se rhabillant vite fait pour prendre la route qui permet de rejoindre la maison de son prétendu amoureux. En descendant les escaliers pour défiler le long du couloir menant vers l'entrée, il se crispa d'un coup de douleur, posant une main prêt de son cœur. Une crise de panique le prit soudainement alors que quelques seconde plus tôt, tout se déroulait bien. Mais le rejet d'une substance rouge suite à une toux grasse le paniqua davantage. Sa respiration aussi était lourde et pesante. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Sa mère se précipita instinctivement quand il entendit Oikawa tomber brusquement au sol créant un raisonnement et un tremblement des murs dans la maison entière. Prise de panique elle appela l'hôpital. Son fils venait de perdre connaissance. Pourtant, il serrait toujours aussi fermement le cahier d'Iwaizumi en main. « Iwa-chan.. » ce fut ces dernières pensées avant de perdre complètement conscience et que son cerveau se mette en mode veille.

* * *

La main froide. On pourrait même la qualifier comme gelé. La main de son amant était ni vivante ni morte. Elle ne bougeait tout simplement pas. Le châtain était bien trop fatigué pour faire le moindre geste.

Le docteur avait ramené le lit d'hôpital à son emplacement initiale en laissant les deux amants dans un moment d'intimité et surtout de retrouvailles. Ca faisait presque deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu ou même parlé. Plus exactement 18 heures qu'Oikawa avait était sous surveillance intensive.

Même si le capitaine actuel de Seijou était tel un légume dans sa couchette, il était réveillé. Il voyait Hajime en chair et en os ce qui le rassura. Il était tellement fatigué qu'on douta une seconde si il s'agissait bien du Oikawa Tooru qu'on connaissait. Qui pensait qu'une telle maladie pouvait prendre possession de son corps et encore plus l'affaiblir à ce point ?

L'ambiance était calme.. Aucun n'osaient prendre la parole. Mais le cœur d'Hajime battait à tout rompre sous le soulagement de voir son actuel petit ami devant lui tandis que l'autre était heureux de voir la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui à ces côtés. Mais le silence qui s'allongeait dans la pièce s'atténua assez vite.

" Putain Oikawa.. si tu savais comme.. je suis heureux. "

Il était à deux doigt de craquer. Tout le stresse accumulé s'évaporait. Chaque minutes qui s'écoulaient le rendait moins nerveux. Malgré le regret de tous les événements dernier. Mais la douleur du départ n'était pas prête de partir. Encore moins dans les jours à venir.

" Moi aussi.. j'ai tellement eu peur Iwa-Chan.. "

S'asseyant sur le bord du lit de Tooru, le Brun se permit de l'attraper par la taille en se penchant au dessus de lui pour y reposé sa tête. Il avait besoin d'un contact physique, de sa chaleur tant qu'elle est encore là, voir si son cœur battait correctement. A son plus grand bonheur, tous les critères y étaient.

" Je.. je suis tellement désolé.. désolé de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse, de ne pas avoir prit soin de toi.. je ne peux pas..

\- Chut.. C'est bon Iwa-Chan je suis là d'accord ? Ce n'est pas ta faute, on ne pouvait pas prévoir.

\- Je.. je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans toi.. "

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être sentimental dans des moments pareils. Même si ce n'était pas du tout son genre, il ne pouvait pas faire comme d'habitude. A l'heure actuel, il l'aurait déjà frapper sur le crâne et insulté de toute les manières possible. Sauf que, en vue de son état, ce n'était franchement pas le moment de déconner. Il a tellement de chose à lui dire.

" Ta mère était là.. elle est partit travaillé, elle ne pouvait pas resté..

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne lui en veux pas.

\- Putain Tooru..

\- Oui Hajime. "

Et là, à l'encontre de son avis, les larmes déferlèrent sur ses joues sans aucune retenu. Qu'es que c'était bon d'être à côté d'Oikawa, du soulagement, du bonheur et du réconfort. C'était les sentiments actuel d'Hajime. Il le serra contre lui tandis qu'Oikawa ne tarda pas à fondre en larme dans les bras d'Iwa-chan. Il avait eu tellement peur.. Ce n'était pas terminé pour sa maladie. Mais il allait lutter, quoiqu'il arrive. Il n'abandonneront pas et ce battront ensemble, coûte que coûte.

Dans un geste naturellement doux, OIKawa releva la tête d'Iwaizumi à l'aide de sa main pour seller un baiser. Un baiser qui ne tarda pas à être partagé par son partenaire. Un baiser tendre, sans aucune agressivité, mais qui avait un arrière goût amer des larmes qui avait couler sur ces joues et glissait sur ses lèvres. Lèvres qui étaient froide autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Les deux amant se tenaient fermement, comme si le destin les liées et que leur futur en dépendait et pouvait s'écrouler à n'importe quel moment. Il fut aussi prolonger venant faire rencontrer leur langues qui se touchèrent timidement, des dents qui s'entrechoquèrent. Puis l'agressivité prit le dessus. Les langues se rencontrèrent à plusieurs reprises, la culpabilité et la peur unissaient ce baiser. Il était incroyablement triste. La peur prenait tout de même le dessus. La peur de définitivement se séparé, ainsi que profiter de l'instant présent. C'était les sentiments primaires. Il finissent par rompre le baisers par manque de souffle et se regardèrent venant essuyait les nouvelles larmes qui s'apprêtait à couler.

" Je t'aime.. reste avec moi..

\- Je suis là, je ne partirais pas.

\- Je veux.. être toute la vie avec toi.

\- C'est ce qu'il se passera Hajime.

\- Si il faut mourir c'est ensemble de vieillesse pas autrement.

\- Je vais bien regarde. Je serais bientôt guéri.

\- Oui je l'espère..

\- Il n'y a pas de j'espère, je vais guérir. "

Alors celui là, c'est vraiment le portrait craché de sa mère. Dans une situation aussi péril, on a peur, mais pour lui, c'est plus de l'espoir et de l'optimisme. Il se voyait déjà demain en cours reprenant les vieilles habitudes, et surtout imaginer son avenir avec l'amour de sa vie.

Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, on affrontera la maladie ensemble, rien ne nous séparera.

Dans un second baiser moins long que le précédent, deux adolescents, deux hommes, deux flammes vivantes, deux cœurs qui était liées par le fil rouge du destin, pourtant si invisible mais qui était bien attaché autour de leur index. C'était l'amour. Des âmes sœurs, pourtant si difficile à trouvés mais prédit depuis leur naissance, leur destin était déjà tous tracé. Rien ne pourra leur faire obstacle dès à présent. Tous se finira toujours bien pour eux, parce qu'ils sont âmes sœurs après tout.

Fin.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu j'espère que la fin fond de mon histoire vous a plut comme j'ai aimé l'écrire !

Je serais prête à écrire un chapitre 4 mais bonus qui détaillerais la semaine ou Iwaizumi à eu le gage des trois autres troisième années. Ca peut toujours être marrant à écrire et j'ai déjà quelques idées en tête, alors à vous de jugez !

Je vous dit à la prochaine pour une prochaine histoire o/

 _Kumi Maki._


End file.
